Nico di Angelo: Hide-and-Go-Seek
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: It's a guys' day out, and Percy, Jason, Nico, Leo, Frank, and Will play a game of hide and go seek. Some stakes are high, though, such as Will being idiotic to say that the winner gets to ask anything of him. This won't be good, or at least according to the son of Hades.
1. Jason Takes His Games Very Seriously

**A/N** : This is not necessarily a sequel to my other story, Nico di Angelo: Lover of Pillow Fights. It's connected only by the quote, and timeline. Obviously you don't have to view that story to read this one. Oh, and Will makes a rash decision—I know, ANOTHER one? I don't know, that's just what I do. Doesn't follow up to ToA, because Leo wasn't … he's not supposed to be here yet. AU-ish.

fanfiction birthday for silverstreaksofstardust: Yeah, so I've been on this website officially for one year, which doesn't seem like much, but is pretty cool. Time flies so fast from my view. And I'm pretty sure it's someone's birthday on this website, so Happy Birthday!

 **Disclaimer** : With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

* * *

 **.: Nico di Angelo: Hide-and-Go-Seek :.**

"'Next time we should go and play hide-and-go-seek,' Will continued, ignoring the incredulous look given to him."

— _Nico di Angelo: Lover of Pillow Fights_

* * *

 **Chapter One | Jason Takes His Games Very Seriously**

There were early-risers who already were at the Dining Pavilion, but Nico wasn't one of them. Instead, he lay in bed, until a horrendous sound blared into the room.

There was a crackle, the sound of a megaphone, as a voice said, "Nico di Angelo, please wake up, get out of the bed, and stand up where we can see you. I repeat: _Out_ of the bed."

"Erm—huh?" Nico groggily rolled out of his comfy state, crashing to the floor. That woke him up completely, so he glared at the speaker. "Leo Valdez! _What_ do you think you're _doing_?"

"Waking you up, 'cause you sleep like the dead. Nice underwear, by the way." The Latino was grinning at the doorstep, looking innocently to the fuming son of Hades (who was wearing his skull and crossbones briefs).

"Get out of my cabin! It's only eight A.M."

"Au contraire, _Mon Chéri_. It's eight forty-five A.M. And you won't put your wrath on me, because I brought a guest." Leo side-stepped, as Will appeared behind him.

"Hi, Nico—oh my gods, I'm so sorry." Will discreetly looked away, his face as red as the Italian's.

Nico grabbed his t-shirt and jeans, hastily putting them on, silently making an oath to never let the son of Hephaestus see daylight again.

"So, hope you two have fun," Leo winked. "Percy, Jason, Frank and I will be waiting outside." He walked away, leaving the two other demigods in an awkward silence.

"So, Frank and Hazel are here from Camp Jupiter?" Nico ended the silence.

"No, it's just Frank. We're all having a 'guy's day' out, and wanted you to come."

"Um . . ." Nico had never spent a whole day with just boys. He was sort of excited at the idea, but also the discomfort of it. He was stuck in that 'in love with two people' phase, never fully getting over his infatuation with Percy Jackson.

"It'll be fun," Will urged. "You know, eating junk food, watching TV, playing hide-and-go-seek, talking about our—"

"Hide-and-go-seek?" Nico demanded. He knew the Healer was trying to sneak that one in.

"You know, people hide and the person who is _It_ finds them."

"I'm aware of the rules, Solace, but we're too old for that game."

A loud gasp escaped, but it came from neither half-blood in the room.

Nico exchanged a look with Will, before opening his cabin door. "Freeze!" he ordered.

And there stood Frank, Percy, and Leo, who appeared to have eavesdropped. Leo was the only one who didn't look guilty. "You're never too old for hide-and-go-seek!" he declared. "Seriously, I'm the Game of Kings! Uh, I mean King of Games! In fact, Monopoly is my number one—"

Nico slammed the door closed, cutting off the fire-bender's words.

"Come on, Death Boy, we just did a pillow fight three days ago," the blond pointed out.

The door opened once more, as Leo stuck his head in. "Aw, a pillow fight! Why wasn't _I_ invited?"

Nico face palmed. "First of all, do not call me Death Boy, and second—this is for you, Leo—it was _not_ a pillow fight."

Will smiled. "Interesting. What would you call hitting each other with pillows?"

"Dude, did you guys persuade him yet?" Percy stepped inside the cabin, with Frank following.

"Not yet," Leo admitted reluctantly. "But this will do the trick!" He hugged the startled son of Hades. "I'm not going to let go until you join in our 'Boy's Day Out'."

"Leo, let go of him," Jason ordered. He just stepped into the room, after seeing his friends walk in.

Nico gave the blond a grateful look.

"Okay, here are options for you, Nico. You join in our day, or . . . you get hugged all day. It's you choice." The son of Jupiter crossed his arms across his chest, with complete seriousness.

Percy whistled. "Man, you're good at negotiating!"

Nico gave in, not wanting anymore physical contact. "Fine—I'll join you guys." With five against one, the odds definitely weren't fair. "But we _can't_ do a sleepover."

"Ooh, great idea!" Will clapped. "Thanks for that suggestion. We can also tell each other scary stories while eating s'mores. Wait, is that more of a camp thing? I've never been at a sleepover before . . ."

* * *

After watching movies—most of them Marvel, to bring back childhood memories, and because there was an argument between _The Incredible Hulk_ and _Spiderman_ —Jason suggested, "Let's go play hide-and-go-seek!"

"But I'm claustrophobic," Frank protested.

"What does that have to do with it?" Will wondered.

"Everyone knows you should hide in small spaces," the son of Mars explained. "That way they can't see you."

"I hide in high places," Jason offered. "Uh . . . but that may not work for you guys."

"Wait, are you allowed to change form?" the Chinese-Canadian asked excitedly, for a previous moment forgetting his will to shape-shift.

"No, that's called _cheating_ , Frank," Leo said slowly, as if talking to a three-year old.

Frank just scowled.

Jason looked crestfallen, his previous reaction to the game now the opposite. "Can I still fly?"

"Wait," Percy protested. "What if you're not good at hiding? Even though I try to hide from Annabeth, she always finds me. Like the time I forgot about our anniversary . . . she found me two seconds flat."

"Come on, I have some things against the game, too," Leo said, "but that never stopped me!"

"What do _you_ have against the game?" Nico asked.

"When I was at this orphanage, my roommate said we should play. I'll hide, and he finds me. While I hid, he never even went to find me, and instead stayed in our room watching on our TV." Leo teared-up, as Jason looked in disbelief.

"The same thing happened to me," the older demigod said, "except the Stolls raided my room. Added with technicalities, like we weren't in an orphanage or stayed watching TV."

Percy laughed at that. "Man, you actually fell for that one?"

"Guys!" Will protested. "This will be fun. In fact, I'll be _It_ , and the person who I find last, wins."

"Alright. Here are the rules," Jason said, showing his former-praetor side through. He took games seriously, as if each needed to be carefully strategized and planned.

"Man, you need to loosen up," Percy muttered.

The son of Jupiter ignored the sea green-eyed boy. "No using your demigod powers. That includes shadow-travelling/death, shape-shifting, water, fire/machinery—although I don't know how the last two even help—and flying." He sighed at that. "The person who is _It_ —Will, counts to sixty seconds. He can't use his Healing powers or whatever, because that counts as cheating. Well, it doesn't, but it seems fair to the rest of us. No hiding outside of the camp borders, but of course you won't want to anger Bacchus—um, I mean Dionysus—and don't use other half-bloods for your exploit. Also, when you find your hiding spot, you can't move away from it and hide somewhere else."

A moment of silence came, for each demigod to mull over the rules.

"What's the prize?" Leo said at least. That was most important to him.

"Winner gets me to do something for them," Will said. "Anything. Now, let's begin the game."

Sometimes Nico wanted to hit the son of Apollo over the head. This was one of those times. What he just said may result horribly, especially if Leo won. In fact, the Latino was already plotting ahead. . .


	2. Go Run and Hide

**A/N** : I don't know if it's incorrect for the Hermes campers to have DSIs. I mean, there isn't supposed to be electronics necessarily, but ... there are circumstances.

Thanks to everyone who f/f/r/r this story (favorited/followed/reviewed/read). I had an incredibly fun time writing this. Because I do love reviews (no, I'm not going to deny this), I'll answer them.

theusualmeh: Yes! I'm glad you like the story. Here's another chapter. This story was supposed to be complete, but I had to split the chapter because it was too long.

Solangelo Lover 292: Thanks for reviewing. And hopefully this chapter continues the cuteness factor.

kaguragrl16: No, this is not my last story ... it is way later, trust me. Seriously...

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.). Matthew Asteria Clark (OC) belongs to **Lord Nitro**. _Used with permission._

~ By the way, Lord Nitro is awesome. I'm pretty sure if you PM, he/she will answer. Amazing/friendly person, I swear.

* * *

 **Chapter Two | Go Run and Hide**

It was hard to convince Jason that Will was not cheating.

"Turning your back and facing the tree is not safe—he could still peek and turn quickly back," Jason argued.

"Dude, you have major trust issues," Percy said, shaking his head.

Nico frowned. "Will won't cheat! He's fair about everything."

"Aw, thanks Death Boy!"

"Gahh, cut the love fest," Leo said, seeing the Healer and Italian have that goofy expression on their faces. "It's so sickening—I think I'm going to puke."

Frank looked at the ground, not having a say in anything. Most people forgot about him, but he enjoyed just staying back from the drama. Was there even going to be a next *chapter in his life? His story sounded pretty boring.

"Okay, look, I have a blindfold." Leo tapped his tool belt, and pulled out blue fabric. He tied it around Will's head, covering his eyes. "Happy now, Mr. Grace?"

"Whatever," Jason sighed. "I guess we can hide now. Don't forget, Will—count to sixty seconds."

"Nah, it should be thirty seconds," Percy disagreed.

"I just explained the rules to you!" Jason slapped his forehead. "Percy, did you even listen to me? I specifically said sixty seconds, and—"

"Lighten up." The elder demigod of the six declared, "Who thinks Jason should stop being grumpy?"

Everyone, excluding the son of Jupiter, raised their hands. Frank raised his, but Percy didn't notice him at all. "Ha! It's four to one."

"Five," Leo corrected. "You forgot Frank."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Frank—I didn't see you there. Hey, why are you far back?" Everyone looked at Frank, who was standing three feet away.

"Um, sorry. I was just used to not being part of anything." Frank walked closer in.

Jason focused his attention on mainly Percy. "I won't be grumpy if you stop being so laid-back! You act as if hide-and-go-seek is a game."

"It _is_!"

As the two argued back and forth, Leo began fake-gagging on the floor. "Gods, you guys are disgusting!" He was commenting on how Nico and Will were talking, with Will flirting shamelessly and Nico turning pink but shooting back a few comments of his own.

"I hear you," Frank agreed, thinking that it was a comment directed to how Percy and Jason were acting childishly.

"Thirty-nine seconds," Will warned loudly, and with that being said, the demigods quickly went to find a hiding place.

* * *

The game went faster than anyone had anticipated.

The problem was probably the fact that it was Camp Half-Blood. Ever since Will entered the camp, he explored his way around and now knew the camp inside and out. Except for the Creek—he didn't particularly like entering the area where most Ares kids sparred. (Since it was abnormally hot this Summer, the children of Ares adjusted to the Creek, where it was cooler). Plus, although there were many places to hide, maybe in the cabins that were added—campers could easily tell the hiding place or give strange looks, thus revealing the person.

Ten minutes flat, he found Percy Jackson crouching underneath a table in the armoury.

"Worst. Hiding Place. Ever," Percy sighed. He went out, giving a sneeze. "It's so dusty in here! Did you hear me sneeze?"

"Uh, no, I saw you duck in here and followed you." Will tried to keep a straight face. "You know, you're not really good at hiding."

The brunet shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that explains a lot, actually."

 _One demigod down, four more to go..._

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Will had the idea of Leo going to Bunker 9, but the Latino wasn't there. He wondered if there could be a telltale sign—like the smell of smoke. As he searched in the Dining Pavilion, he noticed the children of Athena were laughing. And, as a person who usually spoke to the serious campers of Athena, like Malcolm and Parker, he was suspicious.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hey, Will." Annabeth gave a wave. "Malcolm's telling us the trajectory of a missile flying 45 km per hour—"

"I honestly don't know what you're saying," Will said. "But I do know when I see Jason!" He pointed at Jason, who was disguised as an Athena kid. The glasses were clear, and the way the guy would twitch.

The said Jason twitched nervously. "I'm not Jason!"

"Sure, and I am the Queen of England—"

"Why does everyone say that?" Parker interrupted. She was a short brunette, who was usually found reading a book. "I mean, honestly, the Queen is used frequently, as if the statement is making a mockery of—"

"Okay, seriously, you don't need to be a spoilsport." Will crossed his arms. "I can wait all day, you know."

"Will, Avery here is not Jason," Annabeth said. "Sure, maybe they look alike, but everyone has a doppelgänger."

"Prove it!"

Jason/Avery stomped his foot. "Enough of this wild objections! I have you know, I bear no resemblance to this so-called Jason Grace! I don't have a scar on my lip from eating a stapler when I was two—" He winced. "I blew my cover, didn't I?"

"You confirmed my suspicions."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Some of the Athena kids ignored the interaction, but Malcolm slapped his forehead. "So close, dude."

 _Find the other three, then we're done_ , Will thought happily. _Now, where's Nico..._

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

For some reason, the Healer was drawn to the Hecate cabin. It was full, with about ten demigods. He saw Lou Ellen in a yoga position on her bedspread, eyes closed and magic sparking at her fingertips. "Hey, did you see Nico anywhere?"

"Nope." Lou Ellen arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We're playing hide-and-go-seek."

"Aw!" The daughter of Hecate cooed. "Now Solangelo will get together and all of my fangirl dreams will come true!"

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing. So, how's your search?"

"Going badly." Will sighed dejectedly. "I swear, it'll probably take me an hour to find all of them."

"Wait, there are more people?"

"Nico, Frank, and Leo."

"Leo's probably at the Hermes cabin," a voice said.

Will looked at a teenage boy with black hair and violet eyes walk in. He seemed to hold a relaxed aura, which was kind of reassuring.

"Matthew Asteria Clark," the boy said, even though Will didn't ask for a name.

"Will Solace."

"Yeah, I tried to chat with him but he explained that he was hiding from the Mafia." Matthew scrunched his eyebrows. "Anyways, do you want me to help you?"

"It might be considered cheating. Thanks for the hint, though."

"No problem." Matthew waved, and as Will walked out, he turned back once more.

"Any idea where Frank—" However, before he could finish, the boy vanished into thin air.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

As per usual, the Hermes cabin was a mess. The floor was strewn with laundry, wrappers, cans, and even a smelly shoe that had a banana peel in it.

Will sighed, wondering how they managed cabin inspections every morning.

Travis and Connor, two brothers who were known for pranks, grinned. They both stood, barricading the doorway. "What's the password?" Travis asked.

"Uh, Leo-is-hiding-in-here-and-sent-you-to-be-on-the-lookout?" Will said.

The sons of Hermes exchanged looks. "Wow, he's good," Connor said.

Will went in triumphantly, but immediately plugged his nose. There was a putrid smell hanging in the air, but the demigods didn't seem to mind, absorbed in magazines or DSIs that had games like _Legend of Zelda_ and _Super Mario Bros._

 _Oh, gods. This is going to be tricky._

Eyes watering, Will kicked aside a can and instinctively, he picked it up and placed it in the recycling bin. Unsurprisingly, the blue bin was the only thing clean, hiding in a corner. He checked under the beds; even the bed covers. "Leo!" he called, hoping he could trick the fire-bender. Sadly, there was no reply. Almost giving up, he realised something was out of the ordinary. It was too quiet.

Tilting his head, Will went to where Leo Valdez was hiding. "Found you."

"Aw, how did you know?"

"I'm psychic." Of course, Will wouldn't admit that he could see the unruly brown curls sticking out from behind the disorganised bookshelf.


	3. This Is Happening

**A/N** : Once again, thank you to everyone that favourited, followed, reviewed, and read this story. It means a lot. I think this story is complete, so, yeah. Let's also hope I pass my test tonight.

Awesome (Guest): Thank you Awesome for thinking this is awesome. Wait, do you mean this story is awesome or do you just like saying 'awesome'? Anyway, you're awesome for just being awesome. Because, you know, your name is awesome. And you probably are awesome. If I keep saying 'awesome' out loud, the word sounds weird now that I think about it...

Solangelo Lover 292: You're welcome :) This story is continued (and now completed!). Thank you so much times a billion-trillion-million.

storysupporter: Thanks! I like Leo, also. Maybe just a little bit more than you, though ;) And yeah, poor Frank. But don't worry, because he's one of my favourite characters.

* * *

 **Chapter Three | This Is Happening**

 _Only Nico and Frank left ..._

Once Will departed out of the Hermes cabin, he considered waiting for a few minutes. All of the walking didn't make him tired (that much), but he didn't want to encounter anymore cabins.

Percy, Jason, and Leo were now sitting in front of the Poseidon cabin, playing some card game. Their smiling told the son of Apollo that they were good-natural about the whole finding thing, which was a relief. Jason was competitive, but once it was over, he went at ease.

 _Ares cabin? That might be too obvious for Frank. But still..._ Will seriously hoped that none of the half-bloods there would maim him. He knocked on the door for politeness before he stepped in, and the few demigods that were there gave a nod, but went back to sharpening their weapons (one looking at a manual that was read upside-down).

"Oh, man, it sucks that the Dining Pavilion now has a new rule," a guy with shaggy bangs said.

"Hm, well, many demigods suggested it to Chiron and Dionysus," another person said, who was reading the manual upside-down. However, she wasn't even looking it anymore; she was bored and looking for something exciting.

"What new rule?" Will asked, interested.

The guy scoffed. "Y'know, cabins coming in. New seating arrangements."

"Oh." Will didn't think that sounded so bad—he was still thinking of a way to get Nico to sit beside him when eating. "Well, Frank's not here, so bye."

Just as he said that, the girl perked up. "Oh, I saw him! I think he went to the—"

"Ah, no, you don't need to—we're playing hide-and-go-seek."

"Hide-and-go- _what_?"

"Never mind." Will went back outside, exhaling slowly. Even though it was the first hour, he wanted to find everyone, especially if the hiding demigods were in some place bad. He did a quick check on the cabins, but it was starting to be pointless if it was scanning.

 _Dining Pavilion? Big House? Maybe_ —Will slowly grinned. He had a really, really good feeling about the infirmary. As he practically ran inside, he saw his siblings were moving around, checking up on patients.

He made a check-up on some patients, half inspecting to see if it was Nico, and helping with the diagnosing. He heard a soft laugh, and he whirled around suspiciously.

"Nico," he warned, "if you keep laughing, I'll know where you're hiding." The mysterious voice went silent once again, and Will peeked under the beds. He could sometimes sense Nico's presence, which seemed to wave off melancholy and pain. And Will did everything to make Nico happier. But it wasn't something that could go away easily.

He bit his lip, feeling sadness wash over him. He always cared about Nico—it wasn't a big secret. When he finally had the son of Hades open up to him, it was the greatest feeling of pride ever. Because Will never wanted to lose the demigod's trust. In fact, if Will had to lose his memory, the only thing he didn't and never wanted to forget was meeting Nico di Angelo.

"Will? Are you okay? You look sad."

The voice made Will's pulse go quicker, and straightaway he knew that it was, in fact, Nico. "Yeah, Death Boy. Do you mind telling me where you are so I can tell you something?"

There was silence once more, until Nico popped up from a nearby bed. The shadows always seemed to conceal him, and he highly contrasted against the white room.

"I don't know why I couldn't see you. Especially when I know that you're somewhere nearby." Will's gaze softened.

Nico walked in front of him, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'm like a ghost, Solace."

"But you're never forgotten. You'll always be with me, right?"

Nico considered this seriously, expression solemn. "Yes."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The game ended when Will tried to find Frank. Even though the son of Apollo was determined, he decided to quit ahead, especially when he wanted to talk with Nico more.

"Seriously, I would have never found you." Will looked impressed. Frank had come out of the woods, probably hiding behind the trees. Given his height, though, if Will actually searched, there would be a good chance of spotting.

"That's because you're scared," Nico said, matter-of-fact. He was the one who called for Frank out of the hiding place, reporting that the game was finished.

"Am not! Is it my fault that I find that place so . . . _strange_?" Skeptical looks were given to him.

* * *

Once all six demigods were reunited—the rest still in front of the Poseidon cabin—Leo leapt to his feet, clearly eager for the results.

"Frank Zhang is the winner," Will said.

Leo pretended to look outraged by this, but patted the son of Mars on the back. "Nice. Who knew you could hide so well? It seems that I have underestimated Frank Alfred Zhang."

"Uh, my middle name is not 'Alfred'."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" The son of Apollo interrupted, trying to set on a pleading look for nothing humiliating or troublesome.

"Easy. After having a discussion with Leo, Percy, and Jason, our plan is set in motion." Frank paused for suspense (which failed, because Percy had a huge goofy grin plastered on his face). "You gotta kiss Nico. On the lips."

"Wait—what, uh? Oh, okay. I can do that." Will's face flamed red, highly contrasting against his tanned skin. He nudged Nico by the shoulder. "Di Angelo? I'm going to kiss you."

"Yeah." Nico swallowed, trying not to hold his breath. _Wait . . . I'm not ready yet. But it's Will! He understands me. But what if our relationship is affected? Does he think I'm disgusting?_ His internal thinking was agonising. In short, he only had one thought, albeit a thought that was going to make him think and wonder and probably even dream about: _This is my first kiss_. _Oh gods. I knew I should have eaten a mint earlier. Hm, I wonder if Leo has any_ —

"Just for the record, I swear that I had nothing to do with this. Although, I don't mind . . . kissing you," Will said, rubbing his neck. "I really like you. You're funny, smart—and really, are you okay with this?" Nico nodded, afraid his voice would come out croaky. "I don't want this to change us negatively. You are someone I always want in my life, and I swear that if you start avoiding me, I'll—"

"Get on with it!" Leo yelled.

Nico smirked, as he and Will shared a knowing look. Together, Nico shadow-traveled them both to the Hades cabin, standing behind the doorway, with no other half-bloods in view, and the Healer already leaned in, lips locked.

And lets just say that it was one of the most greatest feeling ever. The one that made you silently scream that _yes, you've just been kissed_. _And yes, this was_ happening.

.

.

.

 _Regrets are made_

 _and the pain stays._

 _The feeling of hope_

 _lingers for a while—_

 _until suddenly, at a_

 _fleeting moment—_

 _it all goes away._

 _So you try to hold on_

 _a little longer._

 _Just for that one_

 _moment of happiness._


End file.
